


Scaredy-Cat

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks, Fingerfucking, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Kissing, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Sexual Content, Space Geek, glasses wearing Craig, switch Tweek Tweak, troublemaker Tweek, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig was known to be logical and doesn't usually believe in the supernatural, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get scared, which is why Tweek is going to have so much fun spooking his boyfriend.





	Scaredy-Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So...a lot of shit happened this week. If you follow me on Tumblr, you would know that someone has translated my story and posted it on a Hispanic Fanfic site without my permission or acknowledgement. This all happened a month ago, and recently, they updated it, meaning they are still posting my story on the site.
> 
> I've already gotten some help about it and am currently waiting to see if that person will take the story down or if the people who runs the site will take it down, but I just want to make one thing clear.
> 
> Yes, I write my stories and share them with everyone for free. I don't expect to get anything from this nor do I want to get anything from this. I just want to write stories for fun and share them with people that have similar interests as me, or are in the same fandom as I am, but to go as far as stealing my stories and making people believe that you are the author or not even crediting me, that's just a new low. I don't mind my stories being translated, I really don't, but if you don't even ask for my permission or at the very least credit me, you're basically a thief, and I really don't appreciate that.
> 
> So I do hope that you guys realized how serious it was when that person stole a story from me and say that it was them who wrote it when really, it wasn't, and I do hope you guys will ask the original author or artist their permission before reposting their work on any other site and etc.
> 
> Okay, I'm done ranting, and I'm already over it, but remember to not be that asshole who steals people's work by not getting their permission first.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, and since it is rated E for explicit, there will be a lot of sexual content in here, so please read the tags carefully and if you don't feel comfortable with what's involved, then please do not read! Thank you!

My boyfriend, Craig, can be...how do I say this...a bit too logical sometimes. He's always logical when it comes to my many conspiracy theories, saying that what I say would be impossible and that it would never happen.

"But Craig, what if aliens really do come to earth and try to abduct us!?"

"Tweek, for the last time, if aliens were real, they definitely wouldn't go out of their way to abduct us," Craig said.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because...compared to them, we'd be nothing but dumb animals to them, they'd just be wasting their time in abducting us," Craig sighed.

"...Well I bet that if aliens do abduct us...you'd get a kick out of it when they start probing your ass, I chuckled as I started squeezing his ass.

Craig blushes and glares at me, "S-shut up!"

Sometimes...I wish Craig wasn't so logical and just go with the flow. I know he's the type to not believe in myths, supernaturals, or fairytales, but come on, he's practically sucking the fun out of what makes these things so...well...fun. So fuck logic! Fuck it right in the ass...if it has an ass and was a person...hm...

"Tweek, you ready yet?" Craig sighed.

I turned around and smiled as I stared at the costume I made for him. He was currently dressed up as a vampire, his hair was slicked back, he was wearing fake fangs, and he was even wearing red contact lens to match. He looks so cute and cool.

"You look so good, babe," I smiled as I walk over towards him and kiss him on the lips.

"Careful, you're going to get some red paint on your lips," Craig blushes as he looks down, looking shy. Cute.

"I'll live," I smiled.

"...What...exactly are you suppose to be anyways?"

I smirked as I twirl around the cloak I was wearing. "I'm a witch," I said.

"...Then why are you wearing demon horns?" Craig asked.

"I'm a demon witch," I winked.

"...That's...creative," Craig said.

"Isn't it? I was having a hard time picking whether I should go as a witch or a demon, so I ended up going with both! Look, I even have a tail," I said as I turned around and showed him my tail."

"Oh...sweet...but...what is it connected to? It looks like it's going inside the cloak..."

"....It might be one of those tails you kinda...use in bed," I blushed, smirking.

Craig's face turns red as he stares at me in horror. "Are you fucking kidding me!? We're going out, Tweek! Kids are going to be walking around!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, it's not even turned on, relax," I sighed.

"Fine...since it's not turned on," Craig said.

"Yep...but it's really shoved in there, so...while I'm holding your hand, I might squeeze it a lot," I said.

"Christ," Craig sighed, "I swear, if we get in trouble for this, I'm telling the cops that you kidnapped me and forced me to do this."

I shrugged, "fair enough," I smiled.

"Right, now let's go already," Craig said.

"I don't know why you're in such a rush, I thought you hated haunted houses," I said as I grabbed my witch hat and carefully put the fake horns through the holes I made in the hat.

"I do, but I know you love them, so the faster we get this over with the faster we can be home and hand out the rest of the Halloween candy to kids," Craig said.

"Oh, which reminds me," I quickly grabbed the bowl of candy from the kitchen and carefully placed it on the stool that was outside our door. I then placed the fake hand in the middle of the candy, and placed the sign that says, "take one" on it. "There we go," I smiled.

"...You do realized there's going to be one asshole that'll take more than one candy, right?" Craig said.

"That's where my techno skills come in," I said as I take out my phone and showed Craig the app I made. "With this, I can see who is coming to take some candy and how much they are taking," I said.

"Okay...but that doesn't help with stopping them from taking more," Craig said.

"Hm...then why don't you go and take two pieces of candy," I said.

"...Okay?" Craig walks over towards the bowl and tries to take two pieces of candy, but as he grabs them, the hand comes alive and grabs Craig's hand. "Oh...wow...it's one of those fake hands that grabs you," Craig said, rolling his eyes.

"Hm...try taking your hand out then," I said.

"Alright? Tweek, I really don't see-" I watch as Craig's body starts twitching as the hand continues to electrocute him. "A-ah! T-Tweek! Make it s-stop!"

"Just let go of the candy," I said.

Craig quickly does so and retracts his hand once the fake hand lets him go. Craig was shaking as he stares at the hand. "Are you fucking insane!? That's so fucking dangerous! You're going to shock kids!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," I sighed, "the voltage isn't high enough to kill anyone, and besides...I control the electrocution, so no kid will be harm, the only ones who will are greedy teenagers and adults," I said as I showed him my phone once more and the button that will allow me to shock anyone I want. "The arm will alert me if someone is taking more that one piece of candy, I just press this button, and boom...someone's getting electrocuted," I smirked.

"....Tweek...I love you...I do...but you terrify me sometimes with the things you can do," Craig said.

"Aw...Craig," I walked over him and leaned forward, "...good...you should be," I smiled. I patted him on the cheek before I step back. "Now, let's go get our spook on!" I said. I grabbed Craig's hand and we left the building together.

We started walking towards the haunted house that was in town, Craig checked the map on his phone as we started walking. I looked around and smiled to see everyone all dressed up for this night. It's so...refreshing.

"I love Halloween," I said.

"Why is that?" Craig asked as he looks at me.

"I don't know...it's just...the thought of dressing up, playing pranks on each other, pretending to be whatever you want to be without judgement, the candy, the decorations, and the terrifying monsters that come out in the night...it's so much fun," I said.

"Tch...monsters? There's no such thing as monsters," Craig sighed.

"Oh yeah? What about the lake monster of South Park?" I said.

Craig stops walking and stares at me, "Tweek...you were the lake monster of South Park, remember? You scared me, Clyde, and Token that one time? I almost beat the living hell out of you," Craig said.

"And I made cupcakes to make it up to you," I said.

"Tweek..." Craig frowned.

"Alright alright, bad example, but there really are monsters out there...hiding in your closet, under you bed...in your nightmares," I said.

"Tweek, for the last time, if monster do exist, which they don't, why would they hide where it's cramped and small when they are so huge as you say," Craig said.

"Duh, it's because the closet and bed is the least place to expect a monster," I said.

"Right...whatever," Craig sighed. "Let's just get through this haunted house you've been talking about," Craig said.

"I'm telling you Craig, this place got five stars. Five stars! That means it has to be good!"

"I guess..." Craig sighed.

"Aw...if you end up getting scared, you can hold my hand," I said.

"I won't get scared," Craig said, but I can tell he's nervous.

"You don't have to lie, Craig. I'll be with you all the way," I said as I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"I-I'm telling you, I'm not going to be-"

A loud beeping noise interrupts Craig. I take out my phone and saw that some asshole tried to take two pieces of candy. Looking at the guy, I can tell it was a teen. I press the button and smiled as I see the guy scream in pain from the shock before letting go of the candy. The fake hand lets him go and he runs away.

"Ha ha...I love this thing," I smiled.

"...Okay...if I'm going to be afraid of something, it'll be you," Craig said.

"Mmm...pretty much," I smiled. I take his hand and we continued heading towards the haunted house.

We finally reached the haunted house and I was glad that the line for this thing wasn't too long. We quickly got in line and waited for our turn.

"This is so exciting, don't you agree, Craig?"

"...." Craig looks at the house, it was decorated to look old and dark, there were a few cracks here and there, and very realistic spiderwebs were around. Craig seemed to have an uneasy look on his face. "Y-yeah...exciting," Craig said. I can feel him tightening his grip on my hand. I simply chuckled.

It was finally our turn, but I was disappointed by how the girl looked completely unenthusiastic. "Welcome to Mr. Bone's haunted house, where you'll get the most chilling experience ever," the girl said in a bored tone.

"....Seriously? That's how you're going to introduce the place!?"

"Sir, I just work here, if you have any complaints, take it to Mr. Bone himself," the girl said.

"....Oh god...if she's like this then that means this place sucks!" I frowned.

"Oh....too bad," Craig said, looking relieved. "You wanna just leave then?"

"...Nah, we came all the way here, so might as well go through with it...even if it's going to end up being terrible," I pouted.

"Don't worry Tweek, I'm sure we'll have fun," Craig said.

"I guess...it might be fun to make fun of the guys trying to scare us," I said.

"That's the spirit," Craig said. We then started heading inside.

"Be careful in there, don't lose your heads," the girl said in that same bored tone. Ugh...

We headed deeper into the house, letting the string lights guide us where we need to go. So far, everything has been normal, but we haven't met any jump scare guys at all.

"Ugh...this is lame," I sighed.

"Don't say that, the decorations are pretty creepy," Craig said.

"I guess, but where's the scares? Where's the ax wielding maniac? The scary clown? The serial killer? It's just a long dark hallway!" I complained.

"Look, I'm sure we'll meet a scare pretty soon. Hell, if I know anything about jump scares, the first scare will happened from this door," Craig walks over towards the first door we see and opens it. "Ah ha...oh..." Craig looks inside and realized there was no one in there.

"Craig...even if there was someone in there, you kinda took the scare away by pointing it out," I said.

"Sorry...but I could have sworn that someone was going to-"

"Ah!" Suddenly, a man who was camouflaged with the wall pops out and scares the living hell out of us.

"Gah!"

"Fuck!" Craig jumps back and falls to the ground.

I hit the wall behind me, confused and scared at what just happened. I then burst into laughter. "Oh man! The bored girl in front was suppose to be like that! To keep out guards down! This really is a five star haunted house! It's genius!" I laughed.

"..." Craig just sat there, staring at the guy in horror.

"You were great! I wanna take a picture. Craig, stop sitting on the floor and take a picture of me with this guy," I said.

"..." Craig slowly stands up and I quickly pushed my phone into his hand. I stand next to the guy as we wait for Craig to take the picture. Craig remained silent as he lifts up his hand and takes the picture.

"Great! Thanks for the scare man," I said.

The man doesn't say anything, but goes back to his place and continues to camouflage with the wall.

"..." Craig just stares at the man before walking next to me. "...Guess this isn't such a boring haunted house after all," Craig said.

"Nope! it's terrifying! I can't wait to see what the next scare is going to be," I smiled.

"...Y-yeah," Craig said.

I noticed that he was shaking a bit and was holding my arm very tightly. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset him, but man...Craig is so cute when he's scared like this.

I love Halloween.

After we finished the haunted house, we were back outside. I was smiling the entire time, it was so fun and scary. This place deserves ten stars instead of five.

"That was great, right?" I asked.

"...Y-yeah...great," Craig looked completely pale as he leans against a gargoyle statue.

"You gonna be alright?" I snorted as I started patting his back.

"I-I wasn't afraid," Craig blushed, but he wasn't looking at me when he said it.

"Sure you weren't," I said.

"I-I wasn't! I just...I wasn't prepared for all those jump scares!"

"Oh? Then why were you screaming like a little girl when that nurse came with that giant syringe?"

"I-I wasn't screaming like a girl!"

"Uh huh," I rolled my eyes and started leaving.

"I-I really wasn't! Tweek!" Craig catches up to me ad we started heading home together.

Craig still seemed shaken up from that experience, so I offered him my hand. "Want to hold my hand, you scaredy-cat?"

"I wasn't scared!" Craig frowned, only making him look more pathetic and cute, "b-but I guess we can hold hands, it's safer that way," Craig said.

"Uh huh," I smiled as I take his hand and we continued heading home together.

As I watch my boyfriend from the corner of my eye, I suddenly had an evil idea. Craig, known to be the most logical person I know. Does't believe in the supernatural, fairytales, or myths. However...he gets scared easily.

Call me a sadist, call me cruel, but I'm going to punish my cute boyfriend for being a logical asshole, for I'm Tweek Tweak, master of scares and pranks.

"Nngg..."

"Tweek? You alright?" Craig asked.

"Yeah...but um...I think I may have set the tail to a very low setting instead of turning it off. I can feel it wiggling," I muttered, my face was completely flushed.

"...Jesus Christ," Craig sighed. He takes my hand and we started rushing home, "You really are insane."

"I know, but you love me anyways," I smiled.

We finally reached home and got to business, completely ignoring any trick or treatters that came by.

Tomorrow...my little punishment for Craig is going to be so awesome.

* * *

I was currently sitting on Tweek's bed. Tweek was sitting back on his bed while I was on my knees, licking his cock.

Ever since last night with the tail and our little fun, Tweek suddenly got morning wood when we woke up, and of course, Tweek begged me to help him out, which I obliged since I know he won't stop begging until I help him.

"Y-yeah, such a good boy," Tweek panted as he gently pats my head. I blushed at his words and continued to leave kisses on his shaft.

"You think you'll come soon?" I asked as I started using my hands to rub him.

"I-I think..." Tweek panted.

"Jesus...I hope you'll come soon, I need to get ready for class," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll a-ah...c-come...just...could you suck me?" Tweek asked.

I blushed, but did as he asked. I opened my lips and gently pushed the tip into my mouth, using my tongue to tease the slit. I then opened my mouth wider and went down on him. I bobbed my head, making sure to suck and lick his cock. I used my hand to play with his balls in hopes to get him to come sooner.

"F-fuck...so fucking good...a-ah," Tweek panted as he gently pushes my head down a bit.

I gagged when the tip hits the back of my throat, but I made sure to breathe through my nose as I continue to suck him. I suddenly felt Tweek's cock twitching in my mouth, and before I knew it, I felt Tweek's cum shooting inside my mouth.

I pulled away, letting some of the cum hit me in the face. I swallow the cum in my mouth, letting my tongue out as Tweek leans forward to kiss me on the lips.

"There, you're no longer hard," I panted as I started wiping my face.

"Don't you want me to please you now?" Tweek asked.

The thought was appealing, but I was going to be late. I really need to shower, grab my stuff, eat breakfast, and get to my first class. "I'm good, I'll deal with it when I shower," I said.

"Alright, whatever you say," Tweek said.

I get up and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand, but I froze when I see a black dot on the window. That wasn't there...

"Tweek, did you put this black dot on the window?" I asked.

"What black dot?" Tweek asked as he walks behind me and looks at the window. "I didn't put that there."

"Then where did this black dot come from? It doesn't look like dirt and-" Suddenly, the black dot turns into a terrifying face, scaring the shit out of me. I screamed and fall back, knocking over Tweek's chair.

I suddenly hear Tweek laughing. "Oh man, you should see the look on your face. You were like, 'oh god, creepy face lady in my window! I'm cursed! Someone save me! Aaaah!' Classic," Tweek snorted.

"T-that was your doing!?" I exclaimed, trying to calm down my heart.

"Pretty much, scared you didn't I?" Tweek smirked.

"That was a dick move, Tweek! Especially after I finished giving you a blow job!" I exclaimed. God...I can't believe I just said that.

"Oh come on, it was a harmless prank," Tweek said.

"Fuck you," I exclaimed. I looked at the clock and groaned, "now I'm going to be late, thanks a lot, dick!" I get up and left our room.

"Got you good though, right?" I hear Tweek call out.

I scowled as I headed towards the bathroom. So much for taking care of my hard on since I now gone limp because of that scare. As I shower, I couldn't help but wonder how Tweek managed to do that, and when did he have the time to set it up.

God...Tweek really was terrifying at times.

Once my shower was finished, I stepped out, but jumped when I see someone wearing a bloody mask and holding a knife.

"Jesus fuck!" I screamed as I step back into the shower, trying to reach the nearest thing I could use as a weapon.

"Pfff...oh man, I got you again," Tweek removes the mask and was now laughing at me.

"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed.

"Hey...that's what happens when you get logical all the time, you suck the fun out of everything. This is your punishment," Tweek said.

I sighed and frowned, "okay okay, I'll stop putting logic into everything, now will you stop?"

"....Nope," Tweek smiled.

"What do you mean, 'no!?'" I exclaimed.

"This is way too much fun, I think I'll keep doing this until it stops being funny," Tweek said.

"Tweek, I beg of you, please don't," I said.

"Aw...don't worry Craig," Tweek steps into the shower with me, he leans forward and kiss my nose, "...I won't do it all the time, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you where or when it'll be happening either. So you better keep your guard up, Mr. Tucker." Tweek takes a step back and starts leaving, "oh and it seems you didn't need my help after all, so you won't be late for classes. Good for you," Tweek then leaves.

I stared at the closed door, I slumped down to the ground as I felt my eye twitch.

Dear god, what did I do to deserve this?

* * *

Scaring Craig has been the highlight of my day so far. Whenever Craig comes home from classes, I would have already set up my next scare for him.

On Friday, I set up a mechanical clown at the door, so when Craig opens the door, the clown would pop up with a knife in its hand and scare the living shit out of Craig.

"Tweek, I'm home, how was you-"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The clown laughs as it jumps in front of Craig.

"Holy shit!" Craig stumbles back, almost hitting his head against the door frame as he falls into the hallway.

I come up behind the clown and laughed, "oh man, you didn't even see that one coming," I giggled.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, trying to calm himself down, "it's not funny! Please stop trying to s-scare me!"

"Oh come on, get that stick out of your ass and just have some fun why don't you?" I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed the mechanical clown.

Craig slowly gets up and picks up his fallen glasses, "it's not fun when you're scaring me all the time, I seriously could have hurt myself if I-"

"Boo!" I screamed with the clown in my hand.

"Shit!" Craig shouted before falling once more back into the hallway. "God fucking damn it, Tweek!"

"Ha ha ha ha, told you clowns were scary," I said.

"I never said clowns weren't!" Craig shouted.

I just laughed as I started putting the clown away. Better make those cupcakes for Craig now so he'll forgive me, maybe extra whip cream will get him to forgive me

Sometimes though, I would take a break of scaring Craig, but that doesn't mean Craig has calmed down and would be on edge the entire day.

"For the last time, I'm not planning on scaring you today," I sighed as I continue kissing Craig's neck.

We were sitting on my bed, getting all intimidated and everything, but even as I did my thing, Craig was still tensed and was looking around our room.

"As if I can trust you," Craig said, "a-ah...I really don't know if doing this is the right moment right now," Craig said as he gently pushes my chest.

"I promise, I'm not planning anything today. All I want to do is make you feel good," I said as I gently push a finger around his hole, rubbing gently at the entrance.

Craig blushes, and I can feel him relaxing a bit. "W-well...o-okay...if you promise..." Craig pulls me closer, kissing me on the lips. I then inserted my finger inside of him as he lets out a soft moan.

However, when Craig opens his eyes a bit, he lets out a terrifying scream, almost deafening my right ear.

"What what what!?" I panicked.

"I thought you said you weren't going to scare me!" Craig shouted.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed pulling my hand away from his crotch.

"Then why is there a giant ass spider on the ceiling!?" Craig shouted as he points up.

I look up and there indeed was a giant black spider on the ceiling. "Craig...you and I both know that I don't do spiders. That's just a normal everyday house spider that managed to get in our apartment because nature sucks," I said.

"...Oh..."

"...But you're right to be screaming since that spider is terrifying and huge, so," I take a deep breath as I straighten up, "kill it! Kill it! Kill it with fire!" I screamed as I hug Craig's naked body as we lay down on my bed.

"...I don't know what's worse, you scaring me intentionally or not scaring me but getting scared while we're both completely naked," Craig sighed.

"Hey...at least it makes our Saturday afternoons more interesting," I said.

"...I'll get the plastic cup and paper," Craig sighed as he gets up and walks out of the room.

Still...whether I scare Craig or not, it's always fun in the end. Which is why today's prank involves me wearing a serial killer costume and going into our room where Craig is busy working on his homework. This is going to be so sweet.

I carefully entered our apartment. I made sure Craig wasn't in the living room before I quickly put on my hockey mask on. I then sprayed myself with a bottle of fake blood to give it that authentic "I'm a serial killer" look. After finishing, I grabbed the giant fake machete knife from my backpack and started walking towards our room. I peeked inside and I can see Craig at his desk, working away. I held back a chuckle as I slowly crept towards behind him.

I noticed that Craig has his headphones on, so I carefully pull them off of his head.

"Tweek? Is that you? You're home early, I thought you were-"

I let out a menacing roar as I hold up my machete knife. I then swung the knife until it hits the desk. Craig lets out a howling scream as he falls out of his chair and starts crawling away from me.

"S-s-stay back!" Craig shouted. I slowly walk towards him, grabbing his legs as I started pulling him towards me. Craig then grabs he edge of his bed as he tries to escape my grasp. "No! no no no! Let go! Please!" Craig shouted, his glasses has fallen from his face as he lets out tears of fears.

Shit...I'm going to far aren't I?

I let out a sigh as I continue to pull Craig towards me. Craig finally lets go of his bed and I was able to pull him closer. I then hover over him as I crouch down and straddle him.

"P-please, please don't kill me! I have a boyfriend, a family, and friends! I don't want to die!" Craig cries out, he was shaking.

Poor baby. I put my machete down and pulled him in. I then gave him a tight hug as I try to calm him down. "It's okay, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you," I said as I gently rub his back.

"...T-Tweek!?" Craig pushes me away, his tear stained face has turned to complete anger. "I should have known!" Craig shouted.

"I'm sorry Craig, but you're just so easy to scare," I chuckled as I pulled the mask away.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you ass!" Craig shouted as he puts his hands to his face and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Aw...babe," I leaned forward and hug him, "okay okay...I had my fun, I'll stop scaring you now."

Craig sniffles, "you promise?"

"I promise. You have my word. I will stop scaring you," I smiled.

"...I don't believe you," Craig said.

"Aw, how did you know?"

"You're Tweek motherfucking Tweak, you never go through with your words," Craig said.

"Well I'll stop scaring you all the time...but I'll try scaring you once in awhile when I'm bored," I smiled.

"Fuck you," Craig sighed as he lays back down. "Now can you please leave before I start thinking about murdering you?"

"Alright alright, I'll go into the kitchen and bake you a cake," I said.

"...It better be chocolate," Craig said.

"I already bought the ingredients before I came home," I smiled. I get off of Craig and headed towards the kitchen. 

I know it's cruel of me to have scared him like that, and I know it's probably cruel of me to continue to scare him, but I can't help it! Seeing Craig like that makes me feel all giddy on the inside. He's so cute when he's scared, and he's especially cute when he gets angry with me.

I hummed to myself as I got to work on the chocolate cake. I wonder when I should work on my next scare prank?

* * *

 

 Ever since that stupid serial killer prank that Tweek did, I finally had enough. I don't care if Tweek isn't going to scare me that often, I need this to stop right now.

I grabbed my phone and started calling the only person I know will help me.

"Hey...it's me. I was wondering if you still have that makeup kit," I said.

Tweek...your scare pranking days are over.

* * *

I came back home after getting groceries from the supermarket. As I walk inside the living room, I suddenly get a text message from Craig. I take my phone out and read the message.

_Tweek, are you home?_

I replied back saying I was, but I was wondering why he wants to know?

_I'll be home soon, stay inside and don't go out._

Confused, I simply shrugged and started putting the groceries away. I jumped when I hear the door opening and saw Craig standing there, out of breath.

"Craig? What are you-"

"Thank god!" Craig exclaimed as he walks over towards me and hugs me tightly.

"Woah! Easy there tiger...let me put away the groceries before we get frisky," I chuckled.

"What?" Craig pulls back, giving me an odd look. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Didn't you see the news!?" Craig walks over towards the living room and grabbed the remote.

"What news? What are you talking about, Craig?" I asked.

"This!" Craig turns the TV on and changes the channel till it was on a news channel. The new reporters on the screen started talking.

"Welcome back everyone, I'm Richard Stevens."

"And I'm Sally Summers."

"We continue yesterday's story with the escape convict that is still at large."

"That's right, Richard. The man known as Billy Bunners is still roaming around and was last seen in Denver area. Police still haven't found this dangerous man, so the police has advised all residents in the Denver area to remain indoors, lock your door and windows, and avoid going out late at night. This man is very dangerous, he has already killed five people since his escape, and who knows who will be the next victim."

Craig then turns the TV off and turns towards me, "see! There's a maniac out there, and I was so worried that you were going to get hurt!"

I stared at the blank TV before staring at him. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Craig?" I sighed.

"What!? I'm serious, Tweek!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come I didn't hear about this serial killer till now? If it was all over the news, why haven't I heard about it?"

"Because, you don't trust the news, you never watch the news, and you somehow made sure your phone doesn't get amber alerts anymore," Craig said.

"Oh...right...but still. I haven't heard you talking about it before," I said.

"Yeah because I thought there was no way he was in the area, but I got a message from Heidi that one of our classmates was murdered in her own home!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh please, if you're going to prank me, at least make a better excuse than that, Craig," I sighed as I started putting the groceries away.

"I'm telling you the truth! That maniac is walking around our neighborhood and is probably planning to kill us!"

"...Wow...and I thought I was the paranoid one in this relationship," I giggled.

"Tweek!" Craig whined.

"Craig, I don't have time to humor you and your stupid prank, so why don't you just drop it already. I got to make dinner tonight," I said.

"...Fine! Get hatched to pieces! You'll be sorry!" Craig exclaimed as he starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"To see Heidi, I got to make sure she's okay," Craig said.

"Oh? Well if she isn't dead, tell Heidi I said hi and I would love to hear that coconut pie recipe of hers, I'm kinda in the mood for pie now," I chuckled.

"Fuck you," Craig said before slamming the door.

I looked at the closed door and sighed. "Jesus...if he's trying to get me back, he should work on his planning skills...and maybe his acting skills as well," I sighed.

After I finished putting the groceries away, I decided to sit down and watch some TV. Once the TV was on, I groaned when I see the news. "...I wonder how he even got the TV to do this..." I muttered. It must be a old recording of a past story or something. Whatever. I'll give Craig a B plus for trying. I was about to change the channel when suddenly, the power turns off and all the lights were down. "Oh man..." I groaned as I look around. "Guess I better tell the manager about this," I sighed as I started heading towards the door.

However, when I opened the door, a tall and bulky figure stands at the door, he was wearing a hockey mask and a jumpsuit, similar to the one I used when I scared Craig last time.

I rolled my eyes as I stared at the man. "Ha ha, Craig. Nice try," I sighed.

"..." Craig continues to stand there, being silent.

"Come on, asshole, stop pretending. I know it's you," I frowned.

"...." Craig continues to stand there, staying silent. He stares at me with blank eyes.

"For god sake, Craig. Will you stop. You can't scare the scare master here, so why don't you knock it off with the mask and shit and come inside already," I sighed as grab Craig's arm and pulled him inside. Once he was inside, I decided to grab my phone and just call the manager instead. I turned around and stared at Craig, he was still staring at me in silence. It was starting to get creepy and annoying. "You know, if you're going to scare me, at least be more original. I already did that prank with the hockey mask and jumpsuit, it's not very creative if you just straight up copy me," I said.

"...."

I frowned as I stare at him. "You're not funny, man. So quit it," I said. I dialed the manager's number, but I suddenly hear a ringing from where Craig was standing. "Oh nice...you even got the manager's cell phone and pretend to have killed him, very creative. I'm surprised the manager is even up for this," I said.

"...."

The ringing continued and I was really getting annoyed. "Alright, stop it already. I'm fucking tired of this now," I said. I walked over towards Craig and started pulling at his mask. "Take this stupid mask off already and stop being so-" I froze. Once the mask was off, I realized this person wasn't Craig. His entire face was disfigured, he teeth were rotten, his lips were completely dry and cracked. This wasn't Craig....this wasn't Craig. "...Oh shit..." I take a step back, my legs were shaking. "Y-you don't...happen to be a-also p-part of C-Craig's...prank...right?" I asked.

The guy stares at me, tilting his head, he suddenly grabs something from behind him and pulls it out. I nearly shit myself when I saw the familiar head in his hand.

"C-Craig!" I squeaked as I stared at the disembodied head of my boyfriend. "Oh god! He was serious! This was not a prank! Not prank!" I shouted as I drop my phone.

"Ha ha ha..." The man chuckles as he starts walking towards me. I screamed as I started running around the room. The man almost grabs me by the neck before I managed to duck down and crawl towards the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and used it to defend myself. "D-don't you fucking dare! I have a weapon and I know how to use it!" I shouted, my hands were shaking.

"Ha ha ha," the man chuckles as sets Craig's head down on the counter. I paled as I stared at the head.

"Y-you bastard...you fucking bastard," I started tearing up as I stared at the head. Not my Craig...I can't believe he got my Craig...that fucker!

Without any hesitation, I ran towards the guy and stab him right in the chest. I managed to knock the man off his feet as he falls to the ground, knife still in his chest. I take a step back as I try to calm myself down.

"Oh god...I killed someone! Oh Jesus..." I closed my eyes as I try my best to calm down. "It's okay Tweek..it's okay...you killed the fucker...you're safe," I sighed.

However, the man suddenly raises his hand and grabs the knife from his chest. He pulls it out and I saw blood staining the knife. I paled as the man slowly gets up and stares at me with those blank eyes of his.

"N-no..no...you're not suppose to d-do that," I squeaked as I stared at him.

The man grins at me before stabbing Craig's head with the knife. Blood oozing out of the head. I paled as I stared at the head and then back at the man. "You're next," the man said in a low raspy voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran towards my room. I locked the door behind me, but jumped when I hear banging on the other side.

"Come out...you can't hide from me....it's no use..."

I started panicking as I try to think of what I can do. Oh god...I need to think of something before I start having a panic attack. I need to calm down...I need to get out of here, I need to call the police...I...I...

I suddenly see my old baseball bat of that time I thought of trying out baseball for a bit.

"...." I needed to avenge my boyfriend.

I quickly grabbed the baseball bat and opened the door. The man steps in, grinning to himself. I made sure to hide the bat behind my back.

"Giving up already? At least your boyfriend was tough enough to fight ba-"

"Gah!" I screamed as I swung the bat over the man's head. The man falls to the ground, groaning in pain. "Fuck. You!" I said as I hit the man's body and head. "You. Killed. My. Boyfriend! The. Love. Of. My. Liiiiffffeee!" I screamed as I continue to hit the man over the head. I let the tears fall out of my eyes as I continue to hit the man. "I know I didn't deserve to have such a wonderful guy like him! I know! I know I went too far on my pranks! I know! But I never wanted this to happen! If Craig was alive right now! I'd tell him that I would never scare him ever again!" I screamed as I continue to swing the bat.

"That's what I wanted to hear," a voice from behind me said.

"Oh god!" I screamed as I turned around and held the bat up high.

"Tweek! It's me!" It was...Craig?

"...C-Craig?" I was shaking as I stared at him.

"Yes," Craig laughed as he takes the baseball bat from my hands and puts it down. He then hugs me. "Got you," Craig said.

"Y-you...this was...this was all your d-doing?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Craig smiled.

"B-but...how did you...the TV? The news report?"

"I managed to find some old news stories and recorded it. I also used one of your cameras to spy on you and see if you were planning to change the channel or not," Craig said.

"B-but..the head?"

"All Red's doing," Craig said.

"Red!? Your cousin!?"

"Yep, called her the other day and she used her make up and artistic skills to make that fake head, even managed to get fake blood in there."

"T-then...who is he?"

"Kevin Stoley, Red's boyfriend," Craig said.

"Kevin!? The Star Trek nerd!?" I exclaimed.

"Yep. Red, you can come out now!" Craig calls out.

"Did we get him?" Red asked as she walks inside the room.

"Yep, nice job on the costume and head, as well as the fake blood," Carig said.

"Well when you called me and told me your plan on getting Tweek, I knew I wanted in on it, especially since I haven't forgiven you on that whole mallet thing back in South Park, Tweek," Red said.

"Ha ha ha...right...."

Red smiles, "but with this...I'm finally over it," Red starts giggling before looking at the body on the floor. "Alright Kevin, you don't have to pretend anymore. Get up."

"...."

"...."

"Kevin?" Red calls out.

"Um...Tweek...how hard did you hit him with that wooden baseball bat?"

"Wooden? This is a metal bat, I painted it to look like it was wooden since the coach didn't want me to have a metal bat when I was taking baseball," I said.

"...Oh shit," Craig said.

"Kevin!?" Red takes the fake face off of Kevin's real face and screamed when she saw the bruises and blood on his face. "Oh my god!"

"Why the fuck did you hit that hard!?"

"I thought I was going to die! Don't blame me!"

"Oh Jesus, is he still alive?"

"Let me check," I crouched down and put my ear near his face. "...Yep....still breathing, just unconscious."

"Oh god...."

"...Craig...I'm sorry for scaring you...and everything...it was a douche move on my part," I said.

"...It's alright...I forgive you, but I do hope you realized now that scaring me isn't a great idea, especially when I can easily get you back," Craig said.

"Y-yeah...I know," I laughed. I then started laughing harder, "but man, you really got me! I seriously thought there was a serial killer out to get me and shit, you get an A plus," I said.

"Damn right I get an A plus," Craig grinned.

"Um...guys...I don't mind you two having a weird couple moment here, but we really should take Kevin to the hospital," Red said.

"Yeah...she's right, we better go," I said.

"Good idea."

Both Craig and I carry Kevin out of our room and out of the apartment. We then placed Kevin into Red's car and started heading to the hospital. While we were driving, I placed my head against Craig's shoulder and held his hand.

"I'm glad you're not dead...I don't know what I would do if you had died," I said.

"...Tweek," Craig kisses me on the forehead and gently pets my head. "...If you ever scare me again...I will use that bat to break your legs and then I'll break up with you," Craig smiled.

"...Fair enough," I chuckled.

We both started laughing as we leaned against each other.

"....You two are seriously weird," Red said.

"....Space...and beyond," Kevin muttered.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk working on an assignment for my American studies class when I suddenly hear the door opening and closing. I turned around and saw a tall bulky figure wearing a hockey mask and a dirty jumpsuit.

I rolled my eyes as I stared at him, "Tweek, I thought I told you said you weren't going to prank me anymore," I sighed as I turn back around to continue working on my assignment.

"Who's Tweek, boy? I'm here to take that delicious heart of yours," Tweek said with a weird accent and deep voice. Oh god Tweek...seriously?

"Are you serious right now, Tweek? You're giving this character a voice? And you said I wasn't creative when I used the hockey mask killer gimmick," I sighed as I wrote in my answer for question ten.

"Quit ignoring me boy and start screaming, I want to hear you squeal like a pig," Tweek said.

"Is this some kind of new fetish or something, cause I'm not into it, so quit it," I said.

"Don't you ignore me boy!" Tweek suddenly turns me around and puts his hands on the arm rest of my chair. He leans forward and I wrinkled my nose at the stench.

"Oh god...you even make yourself stink like this? You are really dedicated to your role, man," I sighed as I push Tweek away and stood up.

"I said don't ignore me! Fear me! I'm about to kill you you motherfucker!"

"Okay...I'm fucking done with this bullshit," I grabbed the baseball bat and started hitting Tweek over the head with it.

"Gah!" Tweek made a noise before falling to the ground.

"Told you I would beat you with a baseball bat if you try scaring me again." I sighed as I raised the bat and hit Tweek over the head once more. "You're fucking lucky I don't plan on killing you, but we're not having sex for a week! And you can suffer those alone times with a fucking headache, asshole!" I shouted.

"...Um...Craig? What are you...doing?"

I froze. I turned my head and saw...Tweek...at the door. "...Tweek?" I lowered the bat and stared at him.

"...Craig...who's...that?" Tweek asked as he stares at the figure below me.

"...You....don't know? This isn't...part of your prank?"

"Craig...I was out getting new paints from the store...I wasn't planning on pranking you," Tweek said.

"...If you're there...then who's this?" I asked.

"..."

"..."

We both looked down at the body before Tweek walks over and takes off the mask. We both paled when we saw the figure. It was Billy Bunners.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Tweek squeaked.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you said that new report was old!"

"I did! I just didn't know they never caught the guy! I thought they did!"

"Oh my god!"

We both screamed as we clung to each other. We step back when we hear Billy groaning in pain.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Tweek screamed.

"Ah!" I raised the bat once more and hit Billy in the head till he was completely knocked out.

We were both panting as we stared at the unconscious body before us. I dropped the bat and took a step back.

"Tweek..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's promise to never scare each other ever again," I said.

"D-deal," Tweek said.

We both clung to each other as we stare at the body.

You know...I guess you could saw both me and Tweek learned something today. We learned that scaring each other is fun and all, but take it too far and you're as good as dead...or something like that. Whatever the real lesson today was, I'm just fucking glad it's all over now.

"...We should call the police," I said.

"Right," Tweek said. We quickly left the apartment and called the cops.

As we waited for the police to get here, we had our hands clasped together, not once letting go.

Jesus...we really are huge scaredy-cats, huh?

**_The End._ **


End file.
